Las cronicas de Wilde
by Osamushi
Summary: Nick y Judy descubren que pronto seran padres , descubre desde el momento en que Judy descubre su embarazo hasta el final del mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Las crónicas de Wilde

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

-AUNQUE-

Necesito de un Oc masculino, me dicen nombre, especie y a que se dedica, este personaje tendrá mucha participación en este nuevo fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella solo miraba aquella prueba de embarazo. Rosa y eso significaba que era positivo.

"Oh ". Ella ya tenia 30 años, mientras que su esposo ya tenia 38 años recién cumplidos. Ambos estaban en la carrera de detectives y de policías, se habían casado hace poco mas de un año, Judy siempre había pensado en tener una familia junto a Nick, pero eran pocas las posibilidades de que ella quedara embarazada al ser ambos de distinta especie, pero ahí estaba la prueba que le decía que nada era imposible.

Ahora tenia que decirle a su esposo que estaba embarazada, aunque no sabia que seria, si un zorro, un conejo o una combinación de ambos, también cuando nacería, si nacería en el tiempo en que tarda un conejo o un zorro, cuantos irían a ser, quizás 13, 15.

n/a- aquí reportándome con el comienzo de la historia, cualquier cosa sugerencia o queja, las estaremos esperando.

 **Temochas11**


	3. Chapter 3

Intentó muchas formas de decirle a Nick sobre su embarazo, habían hablado tantas veces sobre tener familia pero con su trabajo era algo que habían dejado casi en el olvido, pero las intensas noches de pasión por fin habían dado frutos, aunque no pensaba que fuera tan pronto. Recien se había enterado y ya estaba pensando en nombres, de si seria hembra o macho, si seria solo uno o serian muchos. Con un suspiro, selló la prueba de embarazo en una bolsa de plástico y se recordó comprar algunas moras para su esposo.

". Judy, ¿dónde estás, mi princesa?" Judy se quedó helada. Oh, mierda.

"Judy?" Nick la llamó de nuevo desde la sala. "James! ¿Has visto a Judy?" Nick le pregunto a un jaguar de piel negra que además era un antiguo colega de sus antiguos negocios. James además era parte de los guardaespaldas de Mr Big, no solo eso, era un gran medico, cirujano y quien sabe que tantas cosas mas. Cuando Fru-Fru se entero que Judy y Nick habían llegado a su nueva casa, literalmente mando a James con ellos puesto que nunca se sabia cuando necesitarían de una emergencia policiaca.

"No," James igual ayudo a su amigo a buscar a la conejita. Judy aun no sabia como decírselo, pero igual tendría que hablar con el tarde o temprano.

"Estoy en el baño." ella dijo con la garganta seca. Ella imaginó la cara de Nick iluminada, y él saltando por la puerta.

"Ahí estás!" efectivamente, Nick estaba en la puerta apenas cinco segundos de que Judy hablara. Se abalanzó sobre Judy y la envolvió en sus brazos, lo que la hizo sonreír. "Te extrañé, y solo fueron 15 minutos", dijo, besando su frente.

"Yo también te extrañé, Nick." Judy respondió suavemente, acariciando su rostro. Luego, ella limpió su sonrisa y suspiró. "Nick, tengo que decirte algo."

"¿Qué es? ¿Estoy en problemas?" , preguntó con una voz infantil. Esto causó a Judy una pequeña sonrisa.

"No." se relajó visiblemente. "No. Es algo que tiene que ver con nosotros y de lo que hacemos en las noches" Judy no podía controlar su vergüenza al recordar lo que hacían y no solo en las noches o en su cama, habían demostrado su amor en casi toda la casa.

"Alguien te hizo daño?" N exigió, su cara mostraba molestia, en muchas ocasiones varios animales los molestaban solo por ser un matrimonio inter - especie, aunque eran pocos los matrimonios que salían a las calles muchos aun no lo aceptaban y los molestaban y una de esas victimas era Judy, aunque sabia que era fuerte en mas de una ocacion la había escuchado llorar . "Si es asi, yo me encargo de ellos."

"No, es solo que, yo, pues….resulta que estoy embarazada"- Judy lo dijo con voz tan firme y a la vez tan suave pero no se esperaba la reacción de Nick. Definitivamente Nick era un macho único.

 **Temochas11/** hasta aquí en primer capitulo, al parecer Osamushi no actualizara este fic por cuestiones de que ahora esta terminando su fic **"El encanto de la bestia",** asi que me dejo a cargo por tiempo indefinido, igual a nombre de nosotros dos queremos agradecer sus comentarios y que en tan solo poco tiempo ya tenemos varios seguidores y algunos comentarios, agradeceremos muchos sus comentarios, sugerencias o comentarios de mejoramiento para que podamos hacer un buen trabajo para ustedes.

 **/** igual quiero aprovechar que me he animado a sacar mi propio fic de Zootopia basado en bocetos que encontré por internet.

" **Nick, amigo o enemigo"-** por ley general cada animal carnívoro o de la familia depredadora deberá portar un collar neutralizador, a partir de los 10 años cada cachorro deberá portar con este collar"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sí". Judy dijo en voz baja. "Nick, estoy embarazada." La cara de Nick se iluminó, y él la besó.

"YAY!" se animó. Se levantó cargando consigo a Judy, "Tengo que decirle James!" ella sonrió mientras miraba a su esposo correr como un zorro drogado por la puerta, gritando: "¡James! Adivina qué!"

"¿Qué?" , fue la respuesta.

"por primera vez Judy se responsable de alguien peor que yo !" Judy no sabia si reir o darle una buena lección a ese torpe zorro y creía saber cual era la mejor manera de castigarlo.

Esa noche por tercera vez en el día, Judy se encontró con la cabeza en el inodoro, vomitando el líquido con olor desagradable. Una mueca de desagrado apareció de nuevo. Parece que no podría comer ya tantas zanahorias por un tiempo... pensó con tristeza. La molestia familiar en su estómago comenzó mientras pensaba en ellos, y ella empezó a vomitar de nuevo. "Mierda," ella gimió. Nick estaba a su lado en un momento.

"Judy?" , preguntó tímidamente. La última vez que había estado en la habitación con una coneja vomitando al querer ayudarla Judy le había gritado, y luego comenzó a llorar pidiéndole disculpas. James ya le había advertido que a pesar de sus malestares, sus cambios de humor, eso era solo el principio.

"No me gusta esto", se quejó ella, las manos apoyadas en su pequeño pero creciente estómago. "Ni siquiera puedo pensar en mis comidas favoritas." Nick siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla, hace unos días había pedido unas vacaciones tanto para el ( por los golpes, los antojos de Judy y sobre todo, Judy podía quedarse dormida en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora) a Judy sin embargo prácticamente la habían obligado a tomar una buenas vacaciones, tanto fue su enojo por parte de ella que casi deja sin descendencia a Bogo

"Las moras son buenas" Nick le dijo . Judy simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Sí, tu puedes tenerlos porque no estás embarazada." escupió. Nick simplemente se estremeció.

"Lo siento amor," suspiró ahora, apoyando su mano sobre la de ella. "Eso fue cruel."

"No, lo siento, Nick. Simplemente ni yo se que me pasa." Nick siempre trataba de darle animos, de apoyarla, pero los cambio de humor de Judy simplemente le agotaban aun mas que de costumbre.

"No."

"Sí. Estoy a punto de matarte."

"Tal vez a nuestro cachorro no le gusten tanto las zanahorias.

"Tal vez. "

"Recuerda que aun es muy pronto para que James nos diga exactamente que es lo que será, solo nos ha dicho que será una sola cria"- Hasta ahora James había estado con la pareja a todo momento, incluso decidió no cobrar sus honorarios por las consultas, a Nick lo había aconsejado sobre el cuidado de Judy aunque le había advertido que no podrían tener intimidad hasta después de que el bebe naciera, aunque esto fue planeado por Judy para Nick no había cosa peor.

"Por cierto, quiero una buena ensalada de lechuga y algunas fresas." Judy ahora tenia antojos de alimentos que antes se había negado a comer "y un poco de helado de frambuesa"


	5. Chapter 5

como podran apreciar esto solo sera informacion sobre mis fics, ya que muchos los tengo bastante abandonados y es un poco dificil actualizar porque a cada momento se me ocurren nuevas ideas o nuevos fics, asi que me he propuesto hacer un pequeño calendario y asi poner un poco mas de orden por aqui:

 **lunes:** \- solo dime que me amas ( amour sucre)

\- besos llenos de sabor ( zootopia)

 **martes:** \- como un hombre y su gato encontraron esperanza ( amour sucre)

\- como conquistar chicas segun los chicos ( zootopia)

 **miercoles:** \- zootopia: reto ipod ( zootopia)

\- el diario de Touko ( pokemon)

 **jueves:** \- la sombra del campeon ( pokemon)

\- la dama y el arcanine ( pokemon)

 **viernes:** \- las cronicas de wilde ( zootopia)

\- susurro del corazon ( pokemon)

 **sabado o domingo:** \- crossover ghibli


	6. Chapter 6

-Nick, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- la vos de James me sobresalto, él casi siempre estaba en su estudio o incluso de compras pero no me esperaba verlo con una taza con café y leyendo uno de sus aburridos libros sobre medicina.

-claro ¿Qué ocurre colega?

\- he pensado en hacerle estudios a Judy por su bien y el de las criaturas, tendré que hacer exámenes de todo tipo y si es necesario adelantar el parto

-¿y eso a que se debe?

\- Como bien sabes tú eres un zorro y ella una coneja así que piensa un poco en lo que viene, de ser posible ella tendrá el ciclo natural de un conejo pero con tus genes es posible que las crias sean más grandes y, bueno tu comprendes que significaría.

James tenía encanto para hacer que me preocupara pero era cierto que ahora teníamos que pensar en lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

Dile a Judy que la vere en 10 minutos en la sala.

Judy tenia antojos y era mejor que me apresurara antes de que su bella esposa despertara y no encontrara lo que quería.

"James, ¿podemos al menos tener intimidad?" James escupió su tibio cafe y se quedó mirando Nick.

"¿Qué acabas de preguntar?" se ahogó.

"¿Qué si al menos podemos tener intimidad? Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, por otro lado James a pesar de ser un medico profesional a veces Nick lo tomaba por sorpresa con todo tipo de preguntas sobre la intimidad.

"Ok. Por favor dime al menos que sabes usar un preservativo..."

"Y eso de que me serviría ahora, ¿o que opinas?"

Judy despertó de su siesta y sonrió. Ella no se sentía cansada en absoluto en estos momentos. De hecho, se sentía como una zanahoria fresca. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Nick entró en la habitación. Parecía emocionado.

"Judy, tan hermosa como siempre!" dijo emocionado. Saltó y besó su nariz.

"y tu tan adorable como siempre dijo ella, la sonrisa de Nick la hizo notar algo perverso como solo el solia ser.

"Acabo de preguntarle a James si aun podemos dar lucha en las noches y nos ha dejado al menos 2 semanas mas!" Judy se echó a reír al ver a su esposo darle tan agradable noticia.

"Por cierto, James quiere verte en la sala"

Nick estaba en la puerta de su dormitorio y Judy que recién había llegado de su pequeña consulta de 3 horas ahora se miraba en el espejo. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Las estrías. Tendre estrías. Sobre mi trasero y mis piernas", que casi se quejó. "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

Nick no tenía idea de lo que eran las estrías, pero decidió no decir algo antes de que Judy tuviera otro de sus ataques aun así Judy maldecía a sus futuras estrías.

"Todavía eres hermosa, Zanahorias." cruzó la habitación y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago desnudo. "Siempre serás cinco millones de veces más hermosa que la salida del sol más hermoso." ella sonrió y se inclinó su cabeza en su pecho.

"Gracias, Nick, al menos te queda algo de sentido del humor."

"De nada, zanahorias". Mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. "Te amo."

"Yo también te quiero." su expresión cambió entonces, a disgusto. Nick sintió una oleada de pánico.

"Estoy algo preocupada, Nick. Sólo de pensar en lo que vendrá."

"¿Sobre qué?" se aventuró. Ella suspiró.

"Estoy pensando en lo grande que será mi vientre en tan poco tiempo, seré tan gorda y pesada que pensaras que soy una pelota de playa."

El embarazo fue muy confuso. Él estaba agradecido de que al menos las nauseas y los vómitos habían parado y sus estados de ánimo podría decirse que estaban más estables (lentamente, añadió internamente como su expresión cambió de nuevo), pero todavía tenía que lidiar con su cuerpo cambiante.

James le ayudaba a Nick en sus tareas diarias, recibir las visitas por parte de los padres de Judy, las amistades que habían hecho pero sobre todo de Fru Fru quien ayudaba a Judy dándole consejos mas íntimos, sin duda alguna les esperaban noches de pasión antes de que acabara durante un tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Judy despertó de su siesta con una gran sonrisa. Ella ya no se sentía tan mal, de hecho se sentía como si no estuviera embarazada. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Nick entró en la habitación. Parecía excitado.

"!Judy, es posible que solo tengamos a una cria, James dijo que en el ultrasonido solo se escucha un corazón!"

Para Judy era divertido ver a Nick tan emocionado por ese tipo de cosas, ella estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada por bebes, esa fue la ventaja de tener que cuidar de tantos sobrinos.

Nick miraba a su querida coneja frente al espejo de la habitacion. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Las estrías. Tengo estrías. En mi trasero y en casi todo mi abdomen" ella se quejaba de cada nuevo detalle en su cuerpo. "¿Cómo es esto posible?"

Nick no tenía idea de lo que eran las estrías, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, y además quería seguir vivo.

"Todavía eres hermosa, pelusita." cruzó la habitación y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago desnudo. "Siempre serás cinco millones de veces más bella que el amanecer mas bello sobre la ciudad." ella sonrió y se apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

"Gracias, al menos aun piensas eso"

"Estoy pensando en como será nuestro bebe, si un zorro o un conejo"

"o un hibrido"

El embarazo fue duro al principio, Nick agradecía que las náuseas y los antojos extraños de Judy hubieran cesado aunque sea un poco, los cambios de humor de la coneja también habían vuelto a la normalidad (tanto el como James agradecían eso) pero todavía molestias con los cambios nuevos en su cuerpo y no solo por las estrías.

James había mencionado que Judy tenia que descansar todo lo que fuera posible, tambien había sugerido que controlaran sus deseos nocturnos.

"Tengo algo que preguntarte doctorcito". Nick si bien la mayoría del tiempo se había dedicado a leer sobre cuidado de crias habían cosas que eran mejor preguntar que investigar en libros aburridos.

James estaba en el comedor preparando una dieta especial para Judy, pero decidio dejar eso y prestar atención al zorro

"al menos podríamos hacerlo una vez a la semana?, no es fácil aguantar los deseos"

"Bueno pregunta Nick, y la respuesta es, quizás, solo espero que Judy este de acuerdo y acepte, no pienso revisarte de nuevo porque recibiste un golpe bajo en tu noche de bodas"


End file.
